


25 Days of Yandere Christmas

by Killer_Hearts



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Bim Trimmer - Freeform - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Jackieboyman - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Multi, Other, Platonic Yandere, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Silver Shepard - Freeform, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, parental yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: A collection of stories I'm going to do for a list of prompts my followers made. Comments are very much appreciated, both on here and my yandere blog killerhearts.tumblr.com
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 30





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is early as shit but I'm posting this now just so I can have it up and prepare myself to get some days out before december hits. 
> 
> The list is still a work in progress so stop by my blog and send an ask if you want a prompt on the list.
> 
> I couldn't say this in the Egotober story on here since I posted that after october, but this is a community (?) participation kinda thing where people can join in if they want and send writing based on the day. I'm not sure if that'll work well here, but I thought I'd give it a shot since it was fun doing it for Egotober. If you wanna participate, you can either submit it on my blog (there's instructions on the submit tab there on how to submit things on anon) or gift it to me here. Might be inclusive to art and edits, I'm waiting on response from my followers for that.

1\. “Baby, it’s cold outside.” | Mistletoe | Frozen heart | Sleigh Ride

2\. Carol | “I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause.” | Sugar Plum | Naughty

3\. “On the 12 days of Christmas.” | Angel | Broken ornament | Romance 

4\. Tangled in lights. | “Frosty the Snowman” | Krampus | 

5\. “I’ll be home for Christmas.” | “You better not pout.” | Decorating 

6\. Tied up in ribbons. | Silver Bells | Christmas shopping | Stocking stuffer

7\. “Last Christmas I gave you my heart.” | Naughty gift | Jolly | 

8\. “All I want for Christmas is you.” | Holiday sweater | Sledding 

9\. Gift | “You’re a mean one Mr.Grinch” (Alternatively, Grinch) | Snow globe

10\. Stuck in the chimney. | Cuddling for warmth | Silent night | 

11\. Nice | “Do you wanna build a snowman?” | On Santa's lap | 

12\. Given as a gift. | Somebody snitched on me | Sniffles | Christmas movies

13\. Spiked eggnog | Bundled up | By the fire | Candy cane |

14\. “Rocking around the Christmas Tree!” | Ugly sweaters |

15\. Run run Rudolph | Christmas costume | Wrapping presents |

16\. Gingerbread house | Snow blindness | Mittens |

17\. “He sees you when you’re sleeping.” | Coal | 

18\. Stuck in a blizzard. | Frostbite | Elf on the shelf | 

19\. New tradition | “I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!” | Fruitcake | 

20\. Christmas photos | Up on the housetop |

21\. All wrapped up with no place to go | Ice skating | 

22\. Christmas cookies. | Santaplier |

23\. Don we now our gay apparel | Power outage | 

24\. Party | “I saw Santa on the rooftop” | 

25\. “Our first Christmas together.” | Christmas feast |


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Theft Auto au come up with by anon on tumblr: "we seem to come up with a lot of video game aus around here - what about a grand theft auto au? the yandere(s) could either be crime bosses or police authorities who want to take care of one or more lower-ranking criminals, probably in a parental way. grand theft auto games are open world so there’s no set plot line the au needs to stick with, we can pretty much just do what we want! I think anti, henrik and bim would be good for the darlings and yandere dark as a crime boss and/or yandere jackie and silver as cops!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info on the au by anon: "jackie and silver have been obsessed with anti and henrik since they first arrested them when they were teens for getting in trouble, and over the years as they got older and committed more crimes jackie and silver became more determined to kidnap them and be their guardians so they’d learn to be good citizens. meanwhile dark has been bim’s ‘guardian’ since bim was a teen too, treating him like the delicate prince of his crime syndicate, never letting him actually go out and commit any crimes"

Bim was ready to snap. How many mistletoes did his dad hang around the house!? He’d been hugged and kissed on the cheek six times already! It was fun the first time since he knows his dad loves him, but after the third time in twenty minutes it started to become irritating. 

“And there’s one in the kitchen,” Bim mumbled to himself, drawing in his notebook. 

To avoid so many hugs and kisses, he started to draw a map of his house along with circles for where the mistletoes were. When his dad was busy he scouted around the penthouse to search for all of them. 

Dark noticed a bit after and quietly chuckled. _Looks like I’m going to have to move them around if I want to surprise my little boy. _

__________________________________________________

“Stop! You’re annoying!” Anti squirmed and wriggled in Jackie’s hold, trying to pull his cheek away from Jackie’s mouth. “I don’t want your mistletoe kisses!” 

Jackie laughed before pressing one last kiss onto Anti’s cheek. “But your cheeks are so cute and kissable! And besides, it’s tradition to kiss whoever’s under the mistletoe.” 

Anti gave a small frustrated scream and Jackie finally let him go. Avoiding the mistletoe, he darted back to his room. 

“That was certainly fun to record.” 

Jackie snickered and turned to Silver. “Send it to me later. I want to put together an album of our first Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more on the au, check out my tumblr.
> 
> killerhearts.tumblr.com


	3. “I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus.” / Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gta au. Jackie and Silver often make Anti and Henrik volunteer to help out at places to encourage them to want to be good citizens and to not want to be criminals.

Anti’s eye twitched. It was too noisy in the room and it was starting to get on his nerves. He couldn’t voice his complaints though. Jackie and Silver would just give him a stern look and tell him that if he tried to worm his way out of doing his work he’d be spanked and get no reward. That was partially his fault though since he did make quite a fuss the day before when he was told where they were going. 

Chase, his and Henrik’s therapist, and the other therapists were throwing an early Christmas party for those who attended the place and for their friends and siblings. To Anti’s annoyance, most of the patients were kids. Besides him, Henrik was one of the only teenagers there. The other few didn’t look to be fun. But it wasn’t like they were really allowed to mingle anyway. 

“Ughhhh,” Anti groaned. He slumped in his seat and stared at the deserts in front of him. “All these sweets and we’re only allowed a few,” he muttered. 

His job was to cut the deserts that required it and pass them out. It took a lot of coaxing, but Chase was able to convince Jackie and Silver that leaving him with a knife wouldn’t end terribly. Anti thought that was stupid. He liked fights, but he wasn’t so cruel that he’d chop up little kids. That was a whole level of fucked up that Anti would never touch. Regardless of how much he explained that to Jackie and Silver, one of them watched him like a hawk. 

A little girl made a beeline for his table, causing him to sit up. 

“Can I have a slice of strawberry cake please?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Anti slowly picked up the knife and made a show of only using it to cut a slice of the cake and to serve it onto the little girl’s plate. 

“Thank you!” 

Anti grunted and stared at her. Did she want something else or was she going to leave already?

She leaned closer over the table to him. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” she whispered. 

“Sure.” 

“Santa visited my house yesterday! And last night when mommy said it was bedtime after we left, I saw mommy kiss Santa Clause!” 

Oh this sweet summer child. 

Anti grinned. Oh this was going to be  _ fun.  _

“Well kid you see, Santa’s not-” 

“Supposed to leave the house without giving mommys or daddys a kiss! It’s a rule he has so your parent doesn’t feel left out. Your mommy just picked a kiss on her mouth instead of on her cheek.” 

Anti frowned and glared at Chase. In return, Chase gave him a warning look. 

“Why don’t you go sit with the other kids and eat your yummy cake?” 

“Okay! Bye Anti! Bye Mr. B!” 

Chase patted the little girl’s head before turning to face Anti. 

“I know you’re a big kid and don’t believe in Santa anymore, but you can’t just tell that to kids!” 

“Why not? She was going to find out anyway. And what kind of shit was that? Santa gives goodbye kisses?” 

Chase leaned over to pinch Anti’s ear. 

“Unless you want one of your dads hearing, I suggest you clean your speech before your potty mouth washed out,” he said, ignoring Anti’s hiss. “This is supposed to be fun. You don’t want to ruin your day by being naughty, do you?” 

“No,” Anti grumbled. 

Chase released his ear and sighed. “Henrik’s happy here. Even if you don’t want to talk to the kids like he does, just don’t drag him down with you. If he stays well behaved, he’ll be able to talk your dads out of giving you a bedtime spanking.” 

“That’s true.” Anti slouched in his chair again. “Fine. I’ll act better. But I’m not doing this for you! I’m doing this for him and my poor ass.” 

Chase’s eye twitched. “Language. Now, go ahead and have a snack. I’ll still let you take some leftovers home.”

Anti watched as he left before taking a look at Henrik. He really did look happy here… Anti tore his eyes away and picked up the knife to cut into the brownies. He could probably save some for Henrik…. 


	4. Broken Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinch au. Wilford the mayor and the entire town have an obsession over Dark and want to take care of him. Using Eric, this year they were finally able to lure him down from his mountain and trap him in town. The Jims are his caretakers and raised him.

Dark stared at the broken ornament, glee written on his face. He wiped it off as soon as he heard the Jims rushing to him. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” 

They both frantically checked him for injuries and Dark struggled to keep a straight face. 

“No… I was just looking at the pretty ornaments when I accidentally knocked one off. I’m sorry…” 

One of the Jims sighed as the other went to get a dust pan. 

“It’s okay sweetie, it was just an accident. It was your first Christmas though,” he muttered. He grabbed Dark’s hand and lead him out of the room. “Let’s go put on some movies while Jim cleans up the glass.” 

Yes! I finally got rid of the wretched thing! 

Dark internally smiled. Now just a few more ornaments to go. He wanted none of the ones he made as a child to survive while he was back in this cursed town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more about this au, check it out on my blog 
> 
> killerhearts.tumblr.com


End file.
